the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Someone who is Interested, but is Unsure if Doing Things Right
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Interest in Joining Newbie to Disqus Someone who is Interested, but is Unsure if Doing Things Right 11 Comments triman95 triman95 @triman95 3 years ago Hello, I hope I am not interrupting your guy's roleplaying, but I saw the webcomic a couple of days ago and enjoyed it and was happy to see that it has a roleplaying forum. I was wondering if you guys did not mind if I could join if possibly? I done typing RPs before on other forums before, but not anything like on Disqus here so I wasn't sure if you guys have a rule sheet or character sheet with specific details and desires that you are looking for or not. I have questions as well if I can join to. Sorry if I have interrupted your guy's roleplaying or done something wrong, again not familiar with Disqus and at this point I had to at least try at this point. Better to fail than to do nothing at times. Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago You're welcome to join! We have none of the desires just make a character, fill out a sheet for the wikia (see Hyde without a Jekyll for that) and start roleplaying! And i'm, sure we'll all try to help you the best we can. And our moderator Mz.Hyde can help you as well along with the rest of us 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Everyone is welcome Triman! We don't have any sort of requirements or anything, just make a character, and that's it! You can see Hyde without a Jekyll about filling out a wiki page for them. In terms of rules, as long as you don't harass or bully anyone, then you can do pretty much anything! 2 •Share › − Avatar triman95 • 3 years ago Thanks for the help and letting me join. My only question is how I go about seeing people. Especially since you recommend seeing Hyde without a Jekyll? I am still new to Disqus and I am not really sure about how to go about it all yet. As for making a character, I try looking around from other character sheets (or what I think are) that have been posted on this site for this forum. Will I just simply follow the similar routine of name, nickname, personality, looks, backstory and etc. and just post my character here on this discussion forum like right now and hope for the best or somewhere else for submission for the wiki page? Besides that I look forward to roleplaying with you all. Not my first time roleplaying, but still nervous, shy, and worried about ruining it. In the meantime, I will try and work on a character. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter triman95 • 3 years ago (Well, every Monday there's a new RP page for each new comic page. Everyone shows up and we talk and/or have random RPs related to something that happened in the comic, sometimes we continue or finish storylines we weren't able to complete before the discussion closed. automatically timeout after a week. As far as looking for previous character introductions, if you go to the group's main page and click on the "introduction" tag you should get a listing of all the first stories people have made. Usually people start a discussion with their character info in the description and post a comment to start their in-story introduction sequence. you don't want to include a drawing you've done of your character, but do want a picture, I'd recommend using the Chibi Maker on deviantart. It's free to use and you don't need an account. Then everyone who is interested at least 4 people comes by and responds to the comment. While this can and often does create multiple timelines/alternate sequences, everyone gets a feel for the new character and we go from there in the coming weeks. It is also allowed to post a discussion with your own story, as in, a sequence of events you want everyone to take part in. Near as I can figure, we are all simultaneously role-players and GMs at all times. Just wait until you see what I've got planned for Halloween! X3 ) (Nice to meet you by the way! I'm Cat, my characters as of now include Catt Hatter main, she currently can't feel fear and is depressed from "betraying" her friend, Sozo 15 year old shapeshifter, and Elder run into him if you don't want to be lunch. :T ) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat triman95 • 3 years ago You mention Hyde without a Jekyll by pressing @ and then typing out there name. And you won't ruin it! 1 •Share › Avatar triman95 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Do I type the @ and than the persons name and it gives them a notification that we are talking about them or does it work differently than that. Hoping to have my character sheet done today if time is on my side today. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat triman95 • 3 years ago Yes it gives them a mention notification 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll triman95 • 3 years ago Hi! Sorry I'm late to the party! I'm Jekyll without a Hyde (HJ), and I run the wikia with Catt Hatter. I hear your interested in making a character! :D If you haven't already I suggest you check out our wikia here: It has (many) of our past story arcs and characters and such (we're still building it and working through the RPs so it's not complete but it can help you understand what's going on in the story). As for the character sheet it seems like you've already found my questionnaire. Just fill that out with any sort of character you think fits the TGS (The Glass Scientists)/TRPS (The Role-playing scientists) universe. As for what to do with the character sheet when you've finished it you can either send it to me via comment, make a new discussion with it, or you can just post on the intro discussion with your character. If you have anymore questions in the coming days you can either post them on here or on this week's main discussion page (Role playing page for pg. 63!) Normally I'm on top of these things a lot faster but I had a ton of work on the wikia and life that I needed to catch up on. I usually see all the comments so again I'm sorry for showing up late. :P I hope you enjoy your time with us and I can't wait to see the character you make! :D 1 •Share › Avatar triman95 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago No worries on the troubles, we all have those moments and life happens. All understandable. I think at this point I will just make a separate discussion without introducing my character first into the RP story so that I can see if the character is alright and fits with the RP. That and I am still unsure on how to send things through via comment with others yet. I hope that you guys don't mind that I am making a non-scientist character and more like a staff worker like Rachel in the webcomic itself. P.S. at the top of your comment with the "Our wikia here." Is there suppose to be a link there? If so I am not seeing anything. I do know how to get to the wikia, at least I hope it is the wikia, but thought I check real quick. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll triman95 • 3 years ago We definitely need some more staff workers! Poor Hastie and Hen have been running damage control with all the mishaps that happen, they could use another hand. We're happy to have anyone pop buy and help us out and at one point I think we had a mail man but I haven't seen him appear in about a year. Sorry about the wikia not popping up it looks like I forgot to post the link *facepalm.* Anyways here it is now http://the-roleplaying-scie... •Share › Avatar Tairais • 3 years ago Welcome to the Society, Triman! Feel free to come join Richard (my character) and me for tea some time. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy